


Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

by myxvalentine



Series: Ghosts [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxvalentine/pseuds/myxvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU aftermath of 3x20. Damon tries to cope with the loss of his only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

He sat among the wreckage that was his room, a bottle of bourbon pressed to his lips. Damon didn’t want to feel anymore. He wanted to sink back into that state of numbness, wanted to forget every laugh, every smile, every moment he shared with that damned history teacher.

  
It fucking  **hurt**.

  
The bottle loosened in his lax fingers as the floorboard creaked behind him and a smooth, very familiar voice reached his ears. 

“You can’t drink all the bourbon and not share, Damon…”


End file.
